Just Like Guinevere
by LorMenari
Summary: For as much as she stumbles, she's running; for as much as she runs she's still here..." Story focusing on Bella. Lyrics from the song will be what the chapters are about :D T for language!
1. Memories

**I am a horrible person. I have 2 other Jake/Bella stories, a Life With Derek (or 2), an Alice in Wonderland, and something else I'm sure that needs to be updated/finished and I'm posting a new story...sigh...but I was waiting for class to start today, listening to my pretty ipod, and the song Guinevere came on. The Eli Young Band seriously rocks. Find this song and listen to it. And...here's the story.

* * *

**

"She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets

She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it"

-_Guinevere_ Eli Young Band

Watching her hug herself in misery was horrific to me. She was in so much pain and I was trying to fix her as much as I could. But there is only so much a sixteen year old can do. Everything seemed to trigger a memory. The leech had left her so long ago and she was still holding on to him. She was holding on so tightly. I think she'd rather feel he pain he left behind than forget about him. I wish she would just let go of those memories. I wish she could just drop them. Tear them up into little pieces and throw them into the fire to burn. But she won't or can't. I don't now anymore. And these memories were not helping her at all. I heard Charlie tell m dad that she would scream in her sleep. He also said it was occurring less frequently since she started coming to see me. I was glad that I could do that for her, that I could be the one to help her. I wanted to heal her completely.

She didn't know that I could see her, sitting in her truck, trying to get herself together before coming to see me. She finally let go and reached for the handle of the truck. I decided to make my appearance at this point and to not let her know I had seen her breakdown.

"Hey Bells!" I said, trying hard to hide the sorrow in my voice.

"Hi Jake."

She sounded pitiful. Awful. Like her whole world was gone. And I guess that's what he was to her. Her whole world. Why would he leave her? He must be the stupidest leech in the whole world. She is amazing and my whole world. And everyone thought I was crazy. I loved someone who loved someone else. Emily gave me a sad smile once and said, "Never make someone your whole world when you only live in theirs." But I know that if Bella would just let me, I could be her whole world.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we just hang out?"

"Sure, sure."

We walked into my house and she plopped onto my couch. I sat on the opposite side, trying my hardest not to cross the friendship borderlines.

"Wanna watch T.V.?"

"Sure Jake."

I turned on VH1 and some random celebrity/wannabe celebrity dating show was on. I looked at her, wondering if this was going to hurt her or be too much for her to handle. Then I heard her laugh at some stupid antic on the show and I know it was okay. These shows were dumb anyways. Everyone knows they never really find true love.

"I'm going to get a soda. Want one?" I asked her.

"Sure, sure."

I was silently thrilled that she just used my own words so casually. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help it. If felt like a small win against the bloodsucker. I was rubbing off on her! Hell yeah! I knew I would eventually, but I was super glad it happened so soon.

I came back in and she had that look in her eyes. The one where she would remember something about _him_ or his family. I sighed and slipped in beside her.

"Bells, stop. Enough is enough. I've had to watch you like this for too long now. I'm tired of it. He's gone. They are all gone. But I'm here. I will always protect you and I will never leave you."

"Jake...I just can't forget."

"Yes you can. Forget them and start remembering me."

"Jake. I love him."

"Bells...you love me."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not. What you feel for him, it isn't real. It's based on some fascination on what he is and the mystery behind it. But with me, it's not like that. It's natural. Like breathing. It would have happened if he wasn't here. That's how I know it's meant to be. No monsters and no magic, it would have happened. And it still can happen."

"I'm broken, Jake. I can't be fixed, not wholly. Not yet, maybe not ever."

"Yes you can. I can do it, Bells. Believe in me, in us."

"I...I can't."

"Bells, I'm tired of being just your friend, but I will. For as long as it takes to get you to see that I'm the best choice. I'm who you should be with. That you are in love with me."

"I've got to go."

She took off. I didn't try to stop her, I knew better. She'd be back. She always came back. I was her sun. With Edward gone, she needed me to keep her whole. Somehow, I would convince her to that she loved me as much as I loved her.

* * *

**I seriously hoped you liked it. I already have this story planned out and should only be 8 chapters. They should also be longer....I hope....Reviews are lovely...Believe me!**


	2. Too Late

**Next chapter! I'm digging this story btw and that sounds horrible cus I am writing it....oh well! My roommate got her Fighting Texas Aggie Ring today!! WHOOP! Here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

"'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard

And no one gets to stay, it's just to late"

-_Guinevere _Eli Young Band

I knew he wanted to be with me. I knew he wanted to be my boyfriend, but I just can't. There is no way I could be more than a friend to Jake. I wasn't whole. He deserved so much better. I was broken and bitter. Edward..oh it still hurt to say his name..._he_ was my everything. _He _was the sky around me and the ground I stood on. _He _was the air I breathed. _He_ kept me alive. And then _he_ left. _He_ left me to rot. Alone and completely destroyed. And it was all my fault. I was the useless human that couldn't hang with the vampires. I learned what he was and I realized _he _wouldn't want me around forever, but I let my guard down and fell in love. It was amazing, for the brief time I had it. I always knew I wasn't good enough. I wasn't beautiful like some girls and I wasn't the greatest person to have a conversation with either. I was clumsy and uncoordinated. How could _he _have ever really loved me.

For that matter, how could anyone ever really love me? Even if they said they did, how could I ever really believe them? I would always have this fleeting thought in the back of my head that they were going to leave me. It's too late for me to be happy. I had loved so deeply and thoroughly that I would never love again. At least not the way I loved _him._ Sure, I loved Charlie and Renee. I loved Billy. And, I did love Jake. But all of those loves were in the family way.

I ran from Jake yesterday. I ran because he kept bring up the fact that I was left. That _he_ didn't want me and now I am alone. Couldn't he see that I was beyond repair? I was on old house that was condemned. No one would ever be able to live in me anymore. I was broken and shabby. Why did Jake want me? He could do so much better.

I was washing the dishes when Jake walked in. Charlie was gone for the day, fishing with Billy, so Jake knew I would be home alone. I just didn't know if I was ready to face him after yesterday.

"Hey, Bells."

"Jake."

"Still mad at me?"

I sighed. Honestly, I could never really be mad at Jake. He kept me from drowning in my own sea of self-pity.

"No. I can't stay mad at you."

"Good," he said, grinning that infamous Jacob smile.

He helped me finish washing dishes, took my hand, and led me to the couch. I knew he wanted to talk, but I didn't know if I was ready.

"Bells..." he started.

"Look, Jake, I know you want to talk, but honestly I don't think I want to."

"Bells, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, but I need to know."

"What?"

"What about Edward has you so wrapped up that you can't see what you have right here?"

"Jake...I love him."

"I know. And as much as that bothers me to hear, I need to. I need to hear all of this and you need to talk about it so we can finally move on."

"Maybe I don't want to move on. Maybe I want to stay forever in love."

"You can stay forever in love. Just not with him. He's gone Bells and as much as it hurts me to say, I wish he hadn't left. Then you would still be smiling."

"Oh..Jake...I...you're right. You have been nothing but great to me. You deserve to know."

He sat there waiting for me to begin. I just didn't know where to start and what all he wanted to know. So, I figured, the beginning would be the best.

"I first met Edward in Biology. He was my partner. He acted like he couldn't stand to be around me and even asked for a class change. I was very offended. The next day, he wasn't there. And he didn't come back for quite awhile. When he did come back, he was polite. I didn't understand what was going on. Then I messed up again, we were walking after class and I, being the way too observant person that I am, noticed his eyes were a different color. He took off when I pointed it out, after leaving me with the excuse about the florescent lights doing it."

I had to stop for a minute. It was all too hard for me. I was reliving everything that had led up to our whirlwind romance.

"Bells. It's okay. I'm right here."

Those soothing words was all I needed before I was able to move on with my story.

"Umm....well, you heard about Tyler's van almost crashing into me? Well, Edward was across the parking lot and he got in between the van and me and saved my life. After I was released from the hospital, I confronted him about it. He told me that I merely hit my head and didn't know what I was talking about. I had to know. I just had to know. Remember that day, on the beach, when I asked you about the legends? I'm sorry. I flirted shamelessly with you to get you to tell me what I needed to know."

I hung my head at this. I felt horrible for doing that to him.

"Bells, it's okay. It's the past. Though that was the first day that I realized you could be the one for me."

"Jake...I..."

"Don't say anything about that now. Go on with your story, honey."

"Okay. Well, soon after I went dress shopping in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, my friends from Forks. I wasn't really interested so I went to a bookstore. I told them I would meet up with them at a the restaurant. I was on the way back there when some guys tried to...well...you get the idea. _He_ showed up and saved me. I questioned him and found out that my theory was true. Vampire."

I was getting teary-eyed telling Jacob what I had been remembering over and over again everyday. This was harder than I expected.

"I also found out that the family didn't drink human blood. And that he sparkles. In the sun. I also knew I was in love with him. Unconditionally and irrevocably."

He looked sad at this part. I guess that last part really got to him. I couldn't help it though. He asked for the whole story and I gave it to him. I guess he just couldn't take it.

"Soon after, I met his whole family. The accepted me and I felt like I was apart of the family. I can't...believe...they..."

At this point, I had started crying. They left. All of them.

"Shh...Bells...I'm here for you."

He let me just cry for a few minutes and finally I was able to speak again.

"One day, we went and played baseball."

Jake started chuckling at this and I playfully hit him.

"You played baseball?"

"Okay, I watched. Whatever."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyways...you know basically this part. About Victoria coming after me?"

"Yeah...something about Edward killing her mate?"

It hurt when he said _his_ name but I sucked it up and nodded my head.

"Well, it was that day that he decided he wanted to come after me, James, her mate, that is. We ran and Alice and Jasper took me away but he called me and told me he had my mom. I walked into his trap. Remember when I was in the hospital? It wasn't what we told you. James bit me. See?"

I showed him for the first time the crescent scar on my wrist. He visibly started shaking and I tried to calm him down. It worked.

"Well, we did prom and yeah. Then on my birthday, I cut myself, Jasper smelt the blood and tried to attack me. That basically led up to their leaving."

I didn't want to dig any further than that. I didn't want to tell Jake all that I was feeling. He saw through Sam's eyes what I was like that day. He knew the extent of it.

"So, I guess that's the story, huh?"

"Basically. Jake, he was..is...my everything. You have to understand."

"I don't. But, for now, I will be content to be just your friend. Maybe you need to date. Like just date a random guy to get it out of your system. Then you will know I am the one."

It didn't make any sense to me. Wouldn't be wanting me to date him? Not just some guy?

"Why?"

"You need to see what you have in front of you. Me. You won't be able to do that until you are with someone that doesn't get you like I do. That isn't capable of taking care of you like I am. That will never love you like I do."

"I don't know Jake. I just don't think I can ever be with anyone. Ever again."

"Bella...this kills me."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Just..."

That's when we both heard a distant howl. I knew it was Sam which meant Jake had to leave."

"I've got to go, Bells. Bye Honey."

He picked me up in a giant hug and I couldn't help but to hold on to him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before he was gone.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely!!!**


	3. Running

**Back with chapter 3 of this story. Please review!! I love them....I crave them.... :D Thanks!

* * *

**

"For as much as she stumbles she's running,

For as much as she runs she's still here"

_-Guinevere_ Eli Young Band

Bella and I were going to ride bikes today. She was thrilled. Beyond thrilled. I finally had them fixed and she was dying to try them out. At first when she mentioned actually riding them I was fearful. Not for me, I have had my share of time on a motorbikes. But Bells isn't the most coordinated of girls. She stumbles walking to her truck. And as much as I love when she comes to La Push, I can't help but feel she only comes to run away from his memory. Or run to it. But it doesn't help. No matter what, she's still here and he is still gone. And she just still doesn't get that. It physically hurts me to see her hurting. Sometimes I wish that her filthy bloodsucker would come back just so my Bells would be fully happy again. Though I do hope I can be the one to make that happen and he never comes back. Just thinking about what he has put her though leaves me shaking.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I must have seriously been in my head to not have heard Bella pull up in her super loud truck. I shook it off and looked at her. Just her being in my presence calmed me.

"Nothing now that you are here," I told her smirking a little bit.

"Very funny Jake," she replied back with a smile of her own.

"So, we ready to ride, Bells? Do you think you can handle it?"

"I think so Jake...with your help."

I smiled at her. God, she was beautiful. I loved her so much and she just didn't understand. It sucked. But I had to be her friend. I couldn't push her too much.

"Of course. But it's dangerous."

"It's okay. I need danger."

Oh that was so hot. But, I had to put my teenage thoughts in the very back of my mind and concentrate on teaching Bella and keeping her safe.

"Sure, sure."

We spent the rest of the morning going over how to ride and actually riding them. I was surprised on how well Bella did. She only fell a couple of times and suffered very minor injuries.

"Well, Bells, you did great."

"Ha...thanks Jake..."

We were pushing our bikes back to the garage and I couldn't help but stare at her. Her perfect features and her slim body. She was amazing. One of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. If I could spend the rest of my life with her I would be the happiest man on the Earth. No doubt in my mind. I was so completely in love with her it was ridiculous. The pack hated it. They hated being bombarded with thoughts of Bella and with fantasies of us together. I tried to stop my mind. I tried thinking other thoughts. I just couldn't help it. She clouded my brain. Even when I was younger and we would build mud pies I thought she was amazing. I told my mom that I wanted to marry her. One of the only memories I had of my mom. And it was about Bella too. That's another reason I think she's the one. My mom had told me that she would be the happiest mother if I married Bella. I wanted to make my mom happy as well as myself. We both deserved that. And it freaked Seth out that I was thinking about marrying Bella and we weren't even dating. It didn't phase Quil, Jared, Paul, or even Sam that much. They had their imprints and they knew what it was like to be head over heels in love. Quil had Claire, though she was very young still, Jared had Kim, Paul had my sister, and Sam had Emily. Leah was extremely annoyed by it all and Embry was a true romantic at heart. It didn't mean they weren't all annoyed when I went overboard however.

"Jake...are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh? What?"

I guess I was in my head again. I've got to stop doing that especially when I had the subject of my thoughts right beside me.

"Jake...I was asking if you wanted me to make lunch for Billy and you when we get back."

"Oh. Sure, sure."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Review please????**


	4. Disappear

**I am officially proud of myself. I got the next update for this up and the update for one of my other Bella/Jake stories. :D It's because finals are next week and I no longer have anyhting to do. Score! Hope you like. Reviews are loved.

* * *

**

"Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear"

-_Guinevere _Eli Young Band

Why did I always find the need to see him? I constantly looked for different reasons to visit him. I know I was giving him the wrong idea. Jake wanted something more from me that I wasn't able to give him. He wanted to be my boyfriend and I do not think I will ever be ready to be in a relationship after _he_ left me. Jake doesn't deserve someone who is broken. He deserves someone who could love him completely. Selfishly, however, I hoped he didn't give up on me. I needed him like the air I needed to breathe. He was the one thing keeping the hole in my chest from opening up. When I am with him, it almost feels as if the hole never existed. It almost feels like I am whole again and not damaged goods. And then I go home and it rips apart again. Jake shouldn't be responsible for keeping me whole. I hate to burden him with it when I can't make him happy. I can't be with him.

I almost cut my finger because I was so involved with my thoughts. Jake had been watching me make lunch for Billy and him and I knew he noticed me almost taking off a finger. Thankfully, he chose not to comment.

"Alright, Jake, tell Billy lunch is ready."

I had made a simple taco salad for lunch but both Billy and Jake looked at it like it was a five-star meal. I was more than happy to cook for these guys. They were like another family to me.

"Bella! This is amazing! Better than the take-out we usually order!"

"Thanks, Billy."

"Bells, it's awesome," Jake told me, shooting me his famous smile. I couldn't help myself, I smiled back just as big.

There was just something about Jacob that made my day brighter. That could make me seem like the happiest person alive. He was just so essential to my ability to live. Just like breathing. And when I was with him, the pain of the past seem to disappear. Like Jake healed me. I knew it wasn't healthy to think about him like that. Especially when I just couldn't give myself to him like that.

After lunch was over, Jake and I did dishes. We playfully threw soap bubbles at each other. When we finally managed to have everything cleaned up, Jake took my hand and we walked out the door.

"So, we are having a bonfire tonight. A lot of people are coming. The pack, some guys from the Makah reservation, some kids from your school, the elders...it'll be fun. How bout it?"

I wasn't too sure about this. If it had just been the pack, I would have been more than happy to go. But, could I really face the kids from school? Mike still had his crush on me, Angela and Ben had been nice, but the rest of them have been bitter towards me.

"Bells, honey, it'll be okay. You can hang out with me the whole time. That's why I want you there. To be with me," Jake said noticing the look of discomfort on my face.

And I gave in. I gave in to him because it was really hard to say no to him. Plus, I was already disappointing him when it came to the reality of what our relationship would never be.

"Fine."

"Yes! I'm so pumped now!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his over-excitement. He looked like a sixteen year old again, instaed of the hardened boy he had to become due to his role as protector.

"Come on Bells. Let's go to Sam's. Emily would like to see you again."

"Sure, sure," I managed to giggle out.

* * *

**Was anyone else saddened by New Moon? I'm such a Team Jacob girl....sigh.....**


	5. Eyes

**Finally decided to update this!!! Yay me! Only three more chapters I believe...will be updating my others verys soon...at least two of them. I only have two more finals so I do believe Wednesday or Thursday will be an updating frenzy!!! Stay tuned! :D **

**

* * *

**

"She's a Saturday Night Parade Through the Streets

That All Eyes Come to See, Including Me"

-_Guinevere _Eli Young Band

The bonfire was up and running. There were tons of people here already. I had left Bella back at Sam's. She was busy helping Emily make food and I was needed to get the fire started. Now all I could was wait for her. I couldn't go back to the house and ask her what was taking so long. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I had to be her friend. She didn't need me acting like a boyfriend, especially when she made it perfectly clear to me time and time again that we would never be more than the best of friends. It sucked.

Embry and Paul were talking to some random girls from the Makah reservation. Jared looked just as anxious as I felt, waiting for Kim to come out with Emily and Bella. Quil and Claire were playing with dolls on the sand. Sam was staring at two younger boys, Collin and Brady, as if he just knew they were going to be the next to turn. I wish they weren't. As much as I love being a wolf, it wasn't the life I would wish on anyone else.

Soon, some of Bella's friends from Forks started showing up. At least, I think they are her friends. I know I recognized the marshmallow, Mike. He got sick at a movie. Granted he did have the stomach flu, but I still made fun of him for it. It made me mad that he liked Bella so much. Didn't he get it? She chose the leech over him. She even chose my company over his. Some guys will never learn...was I like Mike? Was I constantly hovering over her, hoping that she might look my way? I couldn't be. For one, Bella didn't give make the time of day and she spent all her free time with me. That had to count for something...right?

Finally I saw Emily, Kim, and Bella come out of the house holding tons of food. Sam, Jared, and I immediately rushed to their sides. Oh the things love makes you do. We took all the food off their hands and hurried to the tables we had sat up. We then rushed right back to their sides and ushered them to the logs we had sat up. Bella willingly took my hand. It was amazing. I didn't know how she was going to act in front of the people from her school.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Angela...how are you?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you...out of school..."

"You too. By the way, Angela this is Jacob. Jake, this is my friend from school, Angela."

It pleased me that she had introduced me to a friend from school. I didn't want her to hide me from them.

"Hi. Now I see why Bella has been spending all her time down here."

"Ha..thanks....I like to think I am keeping her hostage."

All three of us laughed at this while Bella turned a deep red. Her blush was so darn cute.

Angela waved bye and went to join a boy that was a bit shorter than her. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. They must be dating.

After the elders told the traditional stories, many of the teens remained. Sam and Emily had headed in and Quil had taken Claire home. It was quiet and intimate and that's when I noticed how many guys had their eyes on my Bella. Mike, of course, was openly ogling her. But other than that...about three guys from the Makah reservation were totally checking her out. And she didn't even realize it. And then one came up to her.

"Hi. My name is Ryan."

"Hi. I'm-"

"Bella. I know."

She blushed at this and I couldn't help but feel anger. I started shaking and then I felt her hand lace through mine and was instantly calmed.

Ryan hadn't failed to notice her hand in mine. And his cocky attitude faltered.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay."

Bella let him believe we were something more than friends. It was probably the greatest moment in my life. Sure, the guys in the pack (and Leah) knew we were just friends. But, she was showing the Makahs and the kids from Forks that we were more. If only it were true.

"Sorry man."

"No big," I shrugged.

Why had I never thought about it. There were tons of guys who would do anything to date her. I mean, sure, I had told her that she needed to date someone else. But what if she did and what if she actually liked him better than me? What would I do? I couldn't be without Bella. I wanted her. I wanted to be her best friend and her lover. Her confidant and her shoulder to cry on. I wanted to be her everything.

The rest of the night went on like that. Bella's hand in mine and before I knew it, she was asleep on my shoulder. I ended up taking her back to my house, putting her in my bed and calling Charlie to let him know. He was cool with it as long as I slept on the couch and kept my distance. But I knew silently he was rooting for me to win her heart. To heal her completely and to make her forget.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review! It warms my heart! (And makes me write faster!) By the way...this is dedicated to Cinnamon Selkie. :)**


	6. Forgiveness

**I am horrible for not updating sooner. For anyone who also follows my other Twilight stories, I will be updating soon. Thanks! Hope your holidays were fantastic!

* * *

**

"Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls"

_-Guinevere_ Eli Young Band

I never thought I'd see the day when Edward's Volvo would pull into my driveway again. Yet, it has just happened. I knew he was in there. If anyone from the family came back, they wouldn't be in Edward's car. They wouldn't do that to me.

But what did I feel? Was I happy? Sad? Angry? Was I just going to run back to him. Would I just forgive him?

And then he got out. He was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. He held an ethereal, timeless beauty. One that I had never failed to notice. One that had me paled in comparison to him. He just stood there for a few minutes. Either trying to figure out if he was coming in or what he was going to say. I needed that time also. I needed to know what I was going to say to him.

And then he knocked on the door. There really was no need for it. Charlie wasn't home yet I can't imagine he, or I, would be comfortable with him using my window.

I slowly made my way to the door. I still didn't know what I was going to say or if he even wanted me back.

"Bella," he quietly said as I opened the door.

"Edward," I said back, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh God, Bella, I couldn't stay away any longer. It was misery."

Now I was confused. And I'm sure he could see that. I don't hide my emotions very well.

"What...you told me...you said..."

"I know. But I didn't mean any of it. It wasn't that you weren't good for me. It was that I wasn't...still am not...good for you. Don't you see that. How could you think that I would stop ever loving you?"

"You made it pretty damn convincing."

I didn't know where this burst of anger came from and judging by the look on his face, neither did Edward.

"I know. But I did it to protect you."

"I was lost in the woods. Something could have got to me. I think God above that Sam found me. And after that...I was a freaking zombie, Edward. I barely ate. I had...still do sometimes...nightmares. Over and over and I couldn't get any sleep. Then I started hanging out with Jacob. He's my savior. He made me...feel again."

"Bella, I will be eternally in your debt from what I did to you. But can't you see? I loved you enough to let you go. I wanted you to be happy but I'm tired of being selfless. I want you back."

"Selfless? Leaving me and taking the choice out of my hands...that's not selflessness...that's being selfish. Edward...God....you are one of the most selfish beings."

"Bella....can't you give us another chance? Please?"

"No."

"Can't you forgive and forget Bella? I never will, and I will live now to eternity trying to make this up to you. Please?"

"One day I will forgive. But I will never forget. Goodbye Edward."

I didn't realize I had the strength to walk away from him until I did it. It was a monumental feeling. Walking away from the guy who held my heart for so long also broke me. After he was long gone, I broke down. I needed to call Jake.

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed his number. I was surprised when it was him and not Billy who answered.

"Hello?"

"J-Jake," I sobbed out.

"Bells, what's wrong, honey?"

"He came back. Edward came...I told him...I said no."

"I'm having a hard time understanding you, honey. Edward is back?"

"Yes...he wants me...but I said no."

"Oh, Bells. That's great. Good for you."

"It hurts Jake."

"I know. I'll be right over."

I hung up with him and waited until he got there. I felt relief then. I knew it was going to be alright because my sun was on his way.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Let me know...review!**


	7. Gone

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I just didn't know how to write this chapter! I'm also sorry if the format is a bit off. Fanfiction is being picky about uploading today so I had to literally drag it from the document to here. (it wouldn't let me copy and paste...) Hope you like it. I'll probably have the next chapter up like withing thirty minutes...oh the next chapter will be the last. :)

* * *

**

"She don't hold on to nothing new for very long

Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale and then you're gone"

-Guinevere Eli Young Band

I was so happy that she had turned that bloodsucker away. She was hurting, yes, but I came to her rescue and helped her. It's what I do. I love her so much and I can't stand to see her like that, but he doesn't deserve her. It was two weeks after that she started dating some guy from her high school. I was devastated. I know I told her that she needed to do that, but I didn't think she actually would.

Earlier today I got a phone call from Angela, her friend from school. She told me that Bella had broken up with said guy. His name was Daniel. Daniel came to her wandering what happened between them. Apparently Angela told him he needs to see me. I was her best friend. I would be able to explain Bella better to him than she could. So she called to warn me that Daniel would be here around five. Awesome.

I had to call Sam immediately and let him know that I was going to be late for my patrol. He understood and told me good luck. The whole pack was behind me when it came to Bella. They all cared about her too and wanted her to get on with her life and realize being a wolf girl was awesome.

So, now I'm here. At the beach, where I told Angela I would meet him. And there he was. Or, I'm assuming that was him.

He had green eyes and light brown hair. He was different from both the leach and I.

"Jacob?" he questioned me.

"The one and only...I'm guessing you are Daniel?"

"Yeah. So, Angela told me if I wanted to figure Bella out I should come to you. You're her best friend?"

"Have been since we were little."

"Oh..."

"Okay. So, Bella broke up with you? Out of no where? Did anyone explain the Cullen's to you?"

"Uh...yeah....I guess...Jessica mentioned Bella dated one of them and they ended up moving sometime last year."

"It is more than that. Edward, the one Bella dated, blinded her. He became her everything. His family became her family. They all took her in as one of their own. But, do to some circumstances with who they are, it became dangerous for her to be around them. They had to leave. And Edward left her heartbroken."

"With who they are? Are they some famous family or something?"

"Something like that..." I was glad he immediately thought of that.

"So..she was heartbroken. It happens...what has that to do with her breaking up with me?"

"It was more than just a normal heartbreak. She was literally broken. She went to school, to work, and home. She barely ate anything. Sometimes, she would just sit and stare. Her dad, Chief Swan, was so scared. He threatened to send her back to her mom or have her institutionalized. That's when she came to me...I want you to know that she was like a zombie for months. I helped her. She smiles because of me. She laughs because of me. But, the reason she broke up with you...that's because of him. No guy she dates will hold a candle to him. She'll always break up with any guy."

"I guess that makes sense. But, I think...maybe....part of the reason she broke up with me was because of you, too. Maybe it's not just him he's comparing me to. Maybe she wouldn't break up with you. You know, she has talked about you. I just never realized you were her best friend. I was always jealous of you."

And with that he walked back to his car parked down the way and left. I was floored. Bella talked about me and another guy thought I was the reason she didn't want to be with him. If only that was true. My wildest dream would finally come true. Bella, the girl I wanted to be with more than anything would be mine. She would want me as much as I wanted her.

It was a nice dream. To bad this was reality and I had to wake up from the crazy fantasies I had.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Really nice. :) I'm just saying.....let me know what you think!**


	8. Guinevere

**And here is the final update for y'all. This story is done.

* * *

**

"For as much as she stumbles she's running,

For as much as she runs she's still here

Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere"

-Guinevere Eli Young Band

I had broken up with Daniel three hours ago. Right after school. It was now 6:30 pm. I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't be with him. At first I thought it was because I felt like I was cheating on Edward. But that wasn't it. I actually felt like I was cheating on Jake. Being with Daniel was fun. But, it wasn't right. It wasn't...natural. Sometimes it felt forced. Like I was making myself want to be with this boy.

But, why did I feel like I was cheating on Jake? We were just friends. Only, ever since I told Edward off, my feelings for Jake have come to the surface in ways I never expected. I was jealous of him being with other girls. One night he told me Embry had a date but the girl wanted to bring her friend along so he was going to help out Embry. I joked about him imprinting on her and about maybe not being a virgin when he got back, but deep down it killed me.

Why? Why would Jake going out with another girl make me feel like puking? Why would it make me feel like I couldn't breathe? I thought long and hard about it and I realized it's because I want some sort of claim on Jake. I want him to somehow belong to me. But in what way?

"I love him..." I stuttered out loud to myself.

And just hearing it from my mouth made me realize that it was true. I was in love with Jacob Black. I had to tell him. He had to know. Right now.

I rushed down the stairs, tripping twice in the process.

"Bella, calm down. There's no rush to get down here. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Gotta go to Jake's," was all I mumbled out.

"Okay, but what's the rush kiddo?" my father asked out.

"I love him," I said as I opened the front door.

"About time," was all I heard as I ran out and jumped in my truck.

I had to get to him. I didn't care if I had just told my father about my feelings for his best friend's son. I didn't care that he was actually happy about it. All I cared about was getting to Jake.

My truck wasn't fast enough for me at that moment. I pushed it to go as fast as it possibly would but even that wasn't enough. Not today.

Finally I managed to get to LaPush. I pulled up to Jake's house but he didn't come running out to meet me like usual.

I jumped out and walked up to his house and opened the door.

"Hey Bella, what brings you here?" Billy asked.

"Is Jake here?" I said in a rush.

"No, might try Sam's."

I didn't even say goodbye. Though from the twinkle in his eye, my dad had probably already called him.

I jumped back in my truck and rushed like a mad woman to Sam's. I jumped out and barged in.

Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth were eating. I felt bad but I needed Jake.

"Hey Bella!" Quil said as he jumped up to hug me.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's patrolling. What's wrong, Bella?" Sam asked.

"I need him. I need to tell him something."

"What is it? If it's important I can get Embry to phase and get him."

"Do you consider me telling Jake I chose him important?" I questioned.

Embry was out of his chair in five seconds and out the door.

Everyone was going on about how excited they were for us. And about how this wasn't a mistake because Jake really loved me and they had been in his head and so on and so forth. I wasn't really paying attention. I just needed Jake.

I walked out to the front porch to wait for him. I saw him walk up and I burst out in tears. I took off in a run and when I got to him I jumped on him.

"Bells, honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh...Jake..."

"Embry told me you needed to tell me something that couldn't wait. Bells, why are you crying."

"All this time, I thought I was running from you...and I wasn't going anywhere...turns out it was because I really wanted to run to you...Jake...I love you... I want you...I-"

And then his lips were on mine, soft and warm. Nothing like kissing Edward. It was so much better and I was so thankful I realized he was it for me.

And, in the complete cheesy way, it started to rain. And that didn't stop us from kissing either.

* * * * *

"Jake...am I like Guinevere?" I asked him, looking up from what I was reading.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Guinevere and you are Lancelot. Edward is King Arthur. I'm sure there is some girl out there, you're imprint maybe, who will never get the chance to be with you. Just like Elaine. And I broke Edward's heart because of you. Just like Guinevere."

"Do you remember reading Meg Cabot's story about King Arthur? Avalon High? We read it like in 8th grade or something. It was about how Lancelot and Guinevere are supposed to be together. And about how King Arthur had the Lady of the Lake. Well, you are no Guinevere and I am no Lancelot but whoever we are and whoever Edward is, we end up with exactly the right people."

I smiled at him. He was right. Jake had that way about him that made me feel good. Better. Made me feel like I could do or be anything and it was alright. That no matter what, he would love me still.

"Come here, Bells. Came give Jakey a kissy."

And then sometimes he could be a total goofball. But I still loved him.

* * *

**The End! I hoped you liked it! Review and let me know! :) ****I have another song-fic I'm thinking about. It's to the song "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. Jake/Bella of course! In your review let me know what you think about that also!**


End file.
